Insanity in the Family
by acetwolf94
Summary: My name is Andria Kusoka. I have eight brothers, starting a new school,add Gaara Subaku, and the Akatsuki into the mix you get romance, drama, fighting, and pranks. This is my life.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto or any characters from it!

' ' Andria's thoughts

' ' **Elektra's and Phoenix's thoughts**

" " regular talking

"Andria! Get your butt out of bed!" I heard my eldest brother yell.

"Dang it! Why can't people just let a girl sleep?" I complained. I was so tempted to turn my music up and go back to sleep, after I lock my door. If I didn't then one of my eight brothers would come in and poor cold water on me. I hated that.

"Andria, come on! Get up. The last thing anyone wants is Kadence in a bad mood." Fang, my practical brother, walked in from the door that adjoined our new bedrooms. I watched as he walked into the bathroom, closing the door. I sighed, as I got up to walk over to my closet of clothes. I got out an ocean blue shirt that said "Bite me" on the front and "I'll bite back." My favorite jeans, which had a few rips and tares in all the right places, courtesy of my two best friends Crystal and Emily wanting me to have a pair of comfortable but kick ass jeans. I got out my matching blue bra and undies set and a pair of socks. Fang got out of the bathroom with his snow white hair, which was down past his butt now, wet.

Fang and I had an understanding, he would take his shower in the morning and I would take mine at night since I took a much longer shower. He went back to his room and closed the adjoined door to change out of his pajama shorts and into regular clothes. I got dressed and walked to the bathroom to tame as much of my hair as possible, before I got one of the guys to help me. My hair had grown past my butt and now was almost to my knees. I was a brunette with blue, black, and red highlights. I know it sounds crazy but surprisingly it looks good.

"Need help?" Fang asked smirking as I tried to tame my hair. I nodded finally and gave him the brush. He started at the bottom and slowly worked up, getting out the tangles.

"Are you excited about going to a new school?" He asked softly.

"Not really. Just don't want there won't be too many idiots, and jerks to bug us. I hope it will be entertaining. You?" I smiled at the thought of being entertained.

"Yea, I guess. Oh please try not to get into fights." Fang pleaded.

"I'll think about. No promises though!" I said. Fang began to French braid my hair since it messed up easily. I heard the door of the bedroom open. Sam stepped in to see Fang French braiding my hair.

"Almost ready?" He asked.

"Almost… yea, we're ready." Fang said. He finished twisting the ponytail holder at the end of my French braid. I got up to put on my two inch high black boots, my tiger necklace, my Celtic bracelet, and my sapphire earrings. Fang dragged me down two sets of stairs to the main floor of our new house where the kitchen, living room, and the game room were. Sam followed us down stairs. We saw Kadence sitting at the bar making us cinnamon toast Michael pouring us Sunny D, and Micah slicing us strawberries.

"Where are Ash, Levi, and Ilya?" I asked. Kadence answered, "They went ahead to get our schedules. We'll meet them there."

"Okay." I said as I grabbed a piece of toast from the toaster, a few sliced strawberries, and a glass of Sunny D. I didn't really want to go anywhere. Why couldn't we just go home?

'**Maybe because people are trying to kill us.' Elektra yelled. **

Oh yea I forgot to mention I have another personality. And a demon if one person in my head wasn't enough! Elektra is controlled by my Celtic bracelet and my magnetic anklet, which by the way doesn't ever come off. Then my demon the Phoenix is controlled by my tiger necklace. It really sucks to have two voices in your head besides your own.

'**Shhhh… Too early to be up and loud!' the Phoenix mumbled.**

'Agreed.' I said back.


	2. Chapter 2

"What's up?" Ash asked.

I shrugged, "Just tired. Where are the schedules?"

Ash got them all out of his pocket and handed them to me. Levi's handwriting was already on there telling who had each class with whom.

_**1st Period-Kakashi -Homeroom & Literature Room #128 (Fang, Michael, Micah) **_

_**2nd Period-Asuma- History Room # 135 (All accept Ilya) **_

_**3rd Period- Lunch (All) **_

_**4th Period-Anko- Algebra Room # 235 (All accept Ilya and Kadence) **_

_**5th Period-Gai-Gym Room # 542 (All)**_

_** 6th Period-Chemistry-Orochimaru Room #234 (All accept Ilya)** _

_**7th Period- Art-Kurenai Room # 152 (Fang, Michael, Micah)**_

"Cool! We all have more or less the same classes." I rethought that then realized that I wouldn't be able to goof off like I normally would. Dang! Maybe Fang and I could get our classes changed. No, the guys would have my head if we did that.

"Hey, gataki? How many classes do we have together?" Kadence asked as he leaning against the tree.(Gataki is Greek for kitten)

"Lunch and gym." I replied.

I sat down next to Ilya and put my head on his shoulder. "Tired?" He asked. I nodded. I noticed a group of people coming towards us. "We have company." I warned.

The guys turned to the group waiting for them to speak first. I hissed softly, making Ilya stroke my hair. The leader looked at me, with a look of amusement. I put my hand to my back getting a blade from the skin and putting where no one could see. (I can hide blades in my skin.)

The leader of the group spoke first, breaking the tension, "You guys new?" "No duh, idiot." Slipped out of my mouth making Ilya smack me upside the head. "Itai!"

"Chill, gataki." Kadence said, "Yes we're new, what you do want?"

"My name is Pain. I just thought it would be a good idea if we introduced ourselves." The pierced leader said.

"My name is Kadence. This is my family." Kadence said as he told Pain our names and pointed to each of us.

The blonde haired guy with his long hair pulled into a high ponytail looked at me and smiled.

** 'He is HOT!' Elektra said.**

** 'Agreed, but he is a stranger.' I said.**

** 'Make friends with this one. He seems like a good guy.' The Phoenix suggested.**

** 'Perhaps.' I said.**

"This is my little sister, Andria. Make her mad, you will get hurt." Kadence's voice brought me out of my head and back into reality. I smiled when I realized what he said.

Pain introduced his group starting with the blonde I was looking at.

Deidara was his name who liked to play with clay and explosives.

Then the silver haired guy was Hidan who cussed worse than a sailor.

Kisame was the tall blue shark who loves to joke around and go swimming.

Sasori who was red headed and plays with dolls, wait no I'm sorry _puppets._ Kakuzu, who has black hair and loves money, Konan has navy blue hair and loves origami.

Then there is Itachi who seemed arrogant, but well-mannered and nice but was very quiet. Then the sugar addicted five year old trapped in a teenagers' body, Tobi. He's so CUTE!

Then Zetzu who had green hair that looks a little like grass. Then there is Pain who has over ten piercings in his face not counting the ones in his ears.

I put my blade back into my skin slowly.

** 'Too much Hotness!' Elektra passes out.**

** 'They are hot but not that much.' I said.**

"Andria? Hello, earth to Andria, un." A voice said.

I shook my head and looked up to see Deidara poking me.

"Sorry. What were you saying?" I asked.

He smiled at me and put out a hand to help me up.

I didn't take it. When I touch another's skin I get their memories of the past and present unless I have my gloves that go up to my shoulder. I didn't want to get any memories. I reach into my bag and pulled out my gloves and put them on, while Deidara watched me with a look of confusion. Only after I had them on, did I take his hand. "What's with the gloves?" He asked. I made a pained expression and just shook my head. "I can't explain." I said softly.

He nodded and pulled me to the doors of the school. My brothers and Deidara's group were waiting on us. Kadence saw my gloves on and kissed my forehead. He knew how hard it was for me to have my glove on. How even if I could have skin contact with my brothers, I knew I couldn't touch a stranger's skin a lot because I would get over loaded with memories. It's not pretty.

"Come on, un. I have all your classes." Deidara said dragging me by my gloved hand. "Slowdown, will ya!" I said. He only slowed down when we reached the classrooms. He looked and suddenly pulled me into a classroom, losing my balance I fell into him. Deidara twisted so he fell on his back and I fell face first into him.

"Dang, Deidara! You work fast!" A voice said behind us. I looked at Deidara's sky blue eyes, realizing our position I rolled off him and stood up. I pulled him up as a red headed boy with the kanji symbol for love on his forehead, walked in the doorway.

"It was an accident, Gaara." Deidara sputtered. His face was red with embarrassment. I laughed softly.

My laugh caught Gaara's attention and brought it to me. His eyes were a jade color. He dressed in a simple pair of jeans and a black shirt. "Gaara, this is Andria. Andria, this is my best friend Gaara." Deidara introduced. I put my hand out to shake Gaara's hand but he just brought my hand up to lay a kiss on it. His eyes held so much heat. I could just drown in his eyes.

A cough broke our contact. I looked where the cough had come from to see a silver haired man with his face half covered dresses in a pair of jeans and nice shirt.

"You must be the new. Where are the other three people?" He asked.

"The other three are my brothers and they'll be here momentarily." I said. I felt a moment of rage.

** 'Kill him! Kill him now!' the Phoenix demanded.**

** 'Stop! There is no reason. This man has done nothing against us.' I said quickly.**

I closed my eyes knowing they would be a flaming amber color. I tried to shake off the rage the Phoenix gave me when I felt arms around me.

I looked up to see Fang talking to the teacher and Micah holding me tightly.

"Stop it, Anna! Stop it! Fight her." He whispered in my ear. I took a breath and counted from twenty to zero. It helped a little. I needed to sit down.

"Sensei, where do we sit?" Micah asked.

"Anywhere. You may do anything you want just don't blow up anything or throw things at me." He said. Micah walked me to a dark corner of the room and sat me down in a desk. I put my head down and concentrated on breathing.

"What's wrong with her?" I heard Deidara ask.

"She has two different personalities. One who wants to kill and another that wants to have sex every fuckin minute of every fuckin day." Michael said. I kicked his knee.

"Ow." He complained. I turned my head to look at them.

"Watch your mouth." I mumbled. Gaara and Deidara laughed.

"Are you gonna be ok, yeah?" Deidara asked with worry in his voice.

"Sure. I'll be okay." I lied. Gaara's eyes narrowed, he knew I lied.

"Good, un." Deidara said.

"So whos the new girl?" A voice asked, I raised my head up to see a miniature version of Itachi. I doubted that he was nice or well-mannered, though he did have the arrogance that Itachi had.


End file.
